cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPERLuke VEctordreamer
This is the story of SUPERLuke Vectordreamer... It was a bright morning in the city of Coruscant, especially with the Skywalker family going to their normal day in the Jedi Council. But little did they know that their time would soon be up. It was night by the time the skywalkers got home, there was Kevare Skywalker, COOLPhlip Skywalker, and me, SuperLuke Skywalker ( which later gets changed to SUPERLuke Vect ordreamer ). After all three of us babies were set down to go to sleep, a big explosion was heard and Count Dooku comes through the door. He kills the parents but the kids could not be found... One month later, Philip was brought to Alderaan, Kevare was brought to Tatooine, and I was brought to Kashyyk, I was raised by a human family who was known as Vectordreamer. I was raised to be a great scavenger and have good eyesight. About ten years later, I was broguht to Coruscant to begin my jedi training. My master was Jedi Master Yoda. I trained to be the best that I could be, but Yoda sensed darkness in me and rejected being my master anymore, so I trained myself in the underworlds of Coruscant, where I met a few bounty hunters who wanted to kill me and see how much money they could make from a dead jedi. I killed them all and left the underworld. After a while, I met a soldier named A13 Ember. He was a great soldier and let me in his squad so i could train to be better with a blaster, have more speed, power, and skills. I also met the King of Naboo. After I left to go back to Coruscant after the battle of Ryloth, I met Kevare Skywalker and COOLPhilp Skywalker. I also met Gregoryy Skywalker. A while later, Gregoryy told me, Kevare, and Philip about us being brothers, and him being our grandfather. We were shocked. We didn't know what to say. But we didn't have to say anything because at that moment, an evil sith warrior named KingDark Rain777 came and attakced all four of us. We escaped, but we had a feeling we wouldn't see the last of Rain... After the second battle of geonosis, Rain attacked me and killed me, but i took all of his arms and legs down with me. I knew I would always be remembered throughout the galaxy as the Hero with a Story. you can see this guy on clone wars adventures and add him to your friends and add dex extra1 he is cool. i am also related to wilmore skywalker search him here greg is his dad so we are related.It also turns out that rain was one of the lost brothers but never came back and if he killed his brothers we would get their power and rains son EmporeorKOOL rain7 joined the jedi for that very reason. Category:Male Characters Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Skywalker Reborn legends Category:Rise of the Empire Era